


What the Future Holds

by touchfinish



Series: What the Future Holds [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Some happy drabble, SuperCorp, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: Kara is fighting a new alien that's more than she bargained for. When the alien gets the better of her, she awakens in an unfamiliar room. When Lena comes striding in, Kara's life ceases to make sense.Kara time travels 5 years into the future and discovers what's in store for her. SuperCorp. Mentions of Sanvers. A happy little storyline that would not stop plaguing me until I wrote it. Looks like I'll be working on this story and my other story, 'Should’ve used a Condom' simultaneously for a while. This one will end up shorter than that one.-sorry for any mistakes!





	1. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara fights an alien and wakes up in the future. The fight with the alien occurs during season three. As much as I love Sam in S3, she's not going to be in the story. Her storyline hasn't unfolded yet and I'm just not sure how I want it to go yet. 
> 
> I've also done some slight editing since my first post to hint at some more changes that have happened in the future. The changes are inspired by a conversation Alex and Kara will have in chapter 3.
> 
> Thanks so much to Scout924 for editing for me <3

Pain radiates from Kara Danver’s stomach. Bending over, Kara takes a moment to think of a better plan. The alien she is fighting is really packing a punch. It isn’t strong enough to do serious damage, but Kara can still feel the brunt of its fist as it launches her across the parking lot. This punch knocks her into a cement wall. Luckily, she doesn’t crash through the wall. A loud noise immediately draws Kara’s attention. Looking up, she stares into the middle of a glowing gun. The alien grins down the barrel and a bright light flashes over her. Kara loses consciousness as her body weakly falls to the ground.

Kara groans as the light hit her eyes. Without opening her eyes, Kara becomes aware of the soft bed beneath her. The blonde pulls the covers over her head to block the harsh glaring through the window. The last thing she remembered, she was fighting an alien with a strong punch. Alex must have brought her home with a portable sunlamp again. She can hear the soft hum of the machine, which confirms her assumption without having to open her eyes again.

_“Kara!”_

In bed, her entire body tenses. Kara knows that voice. Knows who it belongs to. The voice that gives her shivers at work every day now. Lena Luthor must be in her apartment. Unsure of how she would have gotten in the apartment in the first place, Kara quickly sits up in bed feeling her head rush. The world spins around her. Lena bursts into the room as Kara grabs her head.

“Careful! You had a long night, stay in bed.”

The dark-haired woman comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. Lena is dressed for work, hair down and heels on. She sits on the bed, unusually close, and Kara wonders what she’s doing here. When the other woman reaches out and tucks a blonde lock behind Kara’s ear, she freezes and searches Lena’s eyes. She finds nothing but kindness and concern there.

“I have to go into work for a few hours, don’t worry about CatCo today.”

“Uhh, thanks.”

Green eyes held her gaze. Trapping her in their depths. A sense of confusion settles over her. Something is different.

Breaking eye contact and finally glancing around the room, Kara notices she’s not in her apartment. Even though some of her personal items are obviously here. Her super suit is thrown casually across a chair in the corner of the room. She’s in a large bed with soft expensive sheets. The room is bright and open, with a large window letting in even more sunlight. A dresser overflowing with jewelry was under a large mirror on the far wall. Kara stared at her on reflection over Lena’s shoulder. Was this Lena’s apartment?

“How’d I get here?” She hears herself ask still studying the room.

Lena runs her fingers down Kara’s cheek, “Alex brought you here last night. You lost contact in the field. Alex found you alone and unconscious. Do you feel okay? Remember what happened?”

“Yeah,” Kara blinks looking into Lena’s eyes again, “just couldn’t remember how I got here. An alien with this odd gun that lights up must have knocked me out.”

“You’ll have to tell Alex this later. Why don’t you try to get some more sleep before you have to talk to her?” Lena suggests with a soft hum. Her eyes roam across Lena’s face, trying to determine what’s going on with her. Kara sees one of Lena’s dimples appear as her brow arches.

“Yeah, I think I will.” Kara realizes the brunette was waiting for her response. She’d definitely be staying in bed a bit longer; if only to have a few moments to collect herself.

“I’ll bring back lunch when I’m done for the day,” Lena promises.

Kara tries to shrug her kind offer away, casting her eyes down and fidgeting with the blanket in her lap. “You don’t have to. I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Don’t be silly.”

Lena pats Kara’s leg through the covers. Her warm hand presses onto her leg as Lena leans toward Kara. Shocked by the action, the blonde looks up and blinks when Lena presses a quick kiss to her lips. Moving away quickly as her phone rings, Lena gives her a little wave over her shoulder. Stunned, Kara waves back, watching Lena exit through a door.

Gazing at the doorway Lena had left through, her fingers dance over her lips. Lena Luthor kissed her. A soft giggle escapes her lips followed by a snort. Hopefully, Lena didn’t hear that. She fumbles around the bed as she searches for her glasses. The sound of Lena’s heels grows fainter as Kara hears her open and close a door after she passes through.

Kara’s glasses are on the far side of the end table beside the bed. She slips them on and flushes when she glances down. A large blue t-shirt Kara doesn’t recognize covers most of her body. Underneath, she’s lacking a bra but still, thankfully, has her underwear on.

Had Alex or Lena helped her undress? Why did Alex bring her here in the first place?

Curious about her new surroundings, Kara decides to venture further into the apartment. There’s a bathroom room connected to the bedroom. The shower installed there looks heavenly. Kara wonders if it’d be inappropriate to take a shower before Lena gets back. A grumbling stomach urges Kara out of the bathroom and down a hall.

The walk into the main living area takes her past a few more doorways that she didn’t bother looking into. She walks until she steps into a wide, minimalistic living room. A simply decorated living room was to her right. A comfortable black couch sat in front of a large, flat screen television. Cheerful pillows and a fuzzy throw has lain across the back. Surprising Kara that Lena owned a fuzzy throw blanket. Kara had an identical one in her apartment. Rows of books line one wall, with a small game table in the corner. Kara wonders who Lena has over to play games. She has an entire bookshelf of games near the table.

To her left was a modern kitchen with shiny, silver appliances. Kara spies a box of pasties on the counter and goes over to investigate. The top of the lid has a sharpie heart and ‘Lena’ written across it in sprawling cursive. Lifting the lid, Kara spies a wide assortment of her favorite donuts. She quickly shoves a whole donut in her mouth as she picks up the box to walk around the room.

It’s not until she gets over to the bookshelf that Kara really notices anything strange. There’s a picture with a familiar silver frame on the first shelf. The frame was her gift to Lena just a few weeks ago. However, the photo in the frame has changed. It's still a snapshot with Kara and Lena smiling up at her. The setting is unfamiliar though. In this image, they appear to be outside at a fair, but Kara knows she’s never taken Lena to the fair. Glancing at the next photo, Kara sees another unfamiliar photo. This one has not only Kara and Lena but also Maggie and Alex. Taken at a game night Kara doesn’t remember.

Anxiety and confusion pull Kara's brows down on her forehead. She accidentally cracks the front of the frame because she forgets to monitor her strength. She can tell the frames already been through a struggle. The back is taped together, and how she's added to the damage. What had happened to the frame in such a short amount of time? When was this fair?  _Why can't I remember this?_

With growing concern, Kara rushes over to the final picture frame. A large black frame with a still of Kara with Lena on her back. The brunette’s arms are slung around her neck, a diamond ring twinkling on Lena’s left ring finger and large smiles on both of their faces. Had Lena had a ring on when she left? Who was she engaged to?

Dropping the donuts on a nearby table, Kara goes back into the hallway. She opens the first door she comes upon and enters a home office, though the décor doesn’t match Lena at all. It has warm colors and is a whirlwind mess of papers and posters with the CatCo logo. Kara spies her laptop on the desk and rushes over to it.

Quickly logging into her computer, Kara brings up her photos. Kara clicks through photos she’s never seen before. Herself and Lena being the main focus of a majority of the photos. Photos of a wedding start flashing across her screen as she clicks through the pictures. Faces of J’onn, Winn, and James pop in front of her, and then Kara spies Eliza in one of the photos. Was this Alex and Maggie’s wedding? There was a young girl with dark hair in a lot of the photos too. Did Lena get married and have a kid? Had she forgotten her sister’s wedding?

It’s not until Kara stumbles across a shot of the brides that she realizes what’s happening. These photos are from her own wedding. Kara stares, mesmerized, at a photo of she and Lena, both in white dresses and feeding each other cake. If she could sweat right now, she knows she would be. Her heart feels like it's pounding out of her chest. Lena’s wearing two rings on her left ring finger in this photo. With two similar rings glittering on a necklace around Kara’s neck. Patting her chest, Kara feels a lump beneath her t-shirt. Pulling on the chain around her neck, Kara pulls out the rings from the photo.

_**Oh, Rao.** _


	2. 5 Years of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes she has gone 5 years into the future. To a life she where she is married to Lena Luthor. This is what she learns about it.

Kara is sure her heart skips a beat. Was this some elaborate prank? Had Winn and Alex set her up? She clicks through different folders with more photos. Pictures that depict her and Lena’s changing relationship over the years. Kara checks the date on the most recent photo with a gasp. The date. Kara slams her laptop shut barely remembering not to smash it to pieces. She begins shuffling through papers on her desk looking at their dates.

_Five years had passed?_

The world tilts again forcing Kara to grip the desk tightly. A throbbing in her head that was in tune with her own heat beat. When the world comes to a standstill, Kara slowly walks back into the bedroom in search of her phone. She sees an unfamiliar phone on top of a pad on the night stand. Assuming it was hers, she picks it up and swipes at the screen. Texts from Alex instantly pop up.

Tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, Kara reads through the texts. Alex asks her to text her when she’s awake and promises to come over to take her statement that evening. Kara responds that she’s awake and sets her phone back down. She walks into a closet and sees two very different wardrobes lining opposite walls. The closet itself is huge, and Kara instantly knows which side is hers. Upon examining the clothes on her side, she notices the quality of her clothes has improved over the years. If she’s really married to Lena, she assumes she can afford dress a little nicer.

Picking out a casual sweater and legging combo, Kara begins to investigate different drawers in the center of the closet. Assuming that’s where clean undergarments would be. Her faces flushes a deep red when she pulls open the top drawer. Lacey, silky thongs are neatly tucked inside. She quickly begins to pull open other drawers. Finding an awful lot of lace and lingerie.

The final three drawers on the far end hold underwear more to Kara’s taste. There’s more fabric than lace on these ones, and some are simple, cotton no shows that she likes to wear with her suit. Grabbing underwear and a bra without really thinking about it, she hurries into the bathroom. Maybe after a shower everything will make more sense.

The shower feels heavenly and helps Kara’s tense body relax. Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Something had happened when the alien had pointed the gun at her. She had fallen into unconsciousness and woken in a different time. Where no one else had realized she was in the wrong time. A time where Kara was _married_ to Lena.

That thought snapped her out of a steaming shower induced haze. Kara rinses her body and shuts off the water. Taking a fluffy towel to dry herself off. Quickly moving through her morning routine with semi familiar products. Hopefully she used the right toothbrush. She needs to investigate more of the apartment before Lena gets back. Her mind once again racing at how she’s going to explain this. Somehow, she needs to get back to her own time.

Leaving her damp hair down to air dry, Kara begins her exploration of the apartment once more. The first door she opens leads her into what must be Lena’s home office. It’s overly tidy with expensive looking technology neatly piled around the room. Feeling a little guilty, Kara snoops through the office. She finds banking papers that feature both of their names and a ridiculously long number stating the account’s balance. Kara chokes on her own saliva and sets the paper back down. Deciding she doesn’t need to think about that part of her future life right now.

Lena’s desk holds a picture frame with a slideshow of photos flashing across the screen. All of them of Kara and Lena. Kara almost misses the final photo that features the most surprising photo she’s seen yet. A grainy photo from an ultra sound. Kara dives for the frame, picks it up, and taps at the screen trying to go back to the image. There’s a play pause feature but Kara has to wait for it to cycle back to her desired photo. When the sonogram image reappears, she double taps to pause on the photo.

In the upper right-hand corner, the name ‘Lena Luthor-Danvers” is typed. All of the air leaves Kara’s lungs and she starts having an honest to goodness panic attack. She hasn’t felt this sensation since facing Psi. The overwhelming sensation of fear threatens to choke her. How had they decided for Lena to get pregnant? A human sperm donor? The Daxamite technology Rhea had wanted to use? If the baby was part Kryptonian, was it even safe for her to carry the baby? Did they seriously feel ready to be parents?

After that, Kara’s search around the apartment was done in a fog. Her mind reeling with everything she was learning. There was a spare empty room that was obviously intended for the new addition to the house but was currently basically empty. Little clues about a life she would one day life are found everywhere. Overwhelmed by it all, Kara decides to lie down on the couch and watch cartoons. Pulling the fuzzy blanket around her like a cocoon.

* * *

 

Which is exactly how Lena finds Kara when she talks through the door, her arms loaded with food. Rushing over to help her, Kara quickly shifts the food from her arms to the counter. Nearly jumping out of her skin when Lena’s warm body comes up behind her. The heat of other woman’s hand sears the small of Kara’s back. When soft lips peck her cheek, Kara’s entire body ignites.

“Feeling better?” Lena asks stepping away from her. Kara hums a positive response not trusting herself to speak yet. Unsure of what she will say. Lena deposits her bag onto the counter and shrugs out of her coat. Tossing it onto one of the bar stools. Kara stares at her, searching Lena for any changes that had happened in the last five years.

The raven-haired woman was just striking as ever. Her classy business attire still screams power and money, but there’s something softer about the woman. Flashes of color in in her blouse. Her hair is in Kara’s favorite loose waves; Lena brushes back her curls with the hand boasting two sparkling rings.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lena’s smile is teasing, but her eyes show curious concern.

Kara pulls on Lena’s hand and guides her over to a stool, “I think you should sit down for this.”

A soft melodic chuckle escapes the full pink lips. Lena keeps ahold of Kara’s hand as she sits, “Something on your mind?”

“I-I- it’s rather complicated.“ Kara begins to stutter, “How do you feel?” Her tone suddenly serious as she regards Lena.

That comment earns an outright laugh. Lena begins emptying the bags of food. No longer concerned about Kara’s strange mood, “Hungry. I thought we had a talk about the over protective thing.”

“Well, you see-”

“Kara, I told you I’m fine.” Lena cuts her off. Focusing on dishing out food for the two of them. She piles Kara’s plate high with some of her favorite take out foods.

Momentarily distracted from what should be her main concern, Kara allows new worries to take over, “Shouldn’t we be eating something healthier right now.”

“Fly off with my take out again and you’re sleeping on the couch.” Lena’s face is deadly serious now. Kara has to grin at the response. At least future Kara takes care of her wife.

“There’s- something else we need to talk about.”

“Go ahead,” Lena says before slurping up some of the take out.

“So, the thing is,” Kara begins, “funny story really, you know- last night- something happened.”

“Do you need to go to the DEO? See a doctor?” Lena interrupts.

“No-” Kara rushes, this needs to be like ripping off a Band-Aid. “An alien shot me with a weird gun, I’m from the past, I have no idea how I got here and I’m freaking out.”

_Smooth, Kara, smooth._

Kara internally scolds herself. Lena’s mouth has dropped open. Food forgotten as her brow crinkles in thought. The blonde licks her lips and fidgets.

“I’m sorry- can you elaborate?” Lena’s head tilts to the side adorably.

Kara explains everything that’s happened since last night. How she was fighting an alien and got shot by a mysterious gun. How she woke up here and basically tried to put the pieces of her life together. She even tries explaining at what point in time Kara needs to return to.

“Is this some kind of prank?” Lena glares at her. “I swear if you guys are setting me up again…”

“No! I swear. I thought the same thing too, but now I’m just freaking out.” Kara’s reassurance is hurried and desperate.

Lena sets her food down, “I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

“Me either,” Kara sighs picking up the plate Lena had dished out for her, “I didn’t even know time travel was possible.”

“A few species from distant worlds have it. Tends to make people sick, not very popular.” Lena’s response is unintended. Her brow is knotted as she thinks.

Kara mumbles before she takes her next bite, “I did feel awful this morning.”

“What’s happening with us in your time right now?” Lena lays a hand on Kara’s arm casually. Intending to pause the blonde’s rapid eating so she can answer. The touch startles Kara and makes her choke on her food.

Picking up a bottle of juice Lena had brought home with the food, Kara downs the drink to stop her coughing. When she’s under control again, Lena’s staring at her amused. Brow arched, a slight smirk that reveals her dimple again, Lena purposefully sinks her teeth into her bottom lip as she studies Kara. There’s instant fidgeting and nervous giggling at the intense and playful look.

“Om my god-” Lena gasps, “You really are from the past.”

“Why- why would you say that?” Kara’s self-conscious.

“Your reaction.” There’s a confidence around Lena now, a seductive teasing tone to her voice, “You quit becoming a stuttering mess around me years ago. Now I look at you like that and I’m bent over the counter.”

Kara can’t believe how many times she’s blushed today. She’s the one bending Lena over the counter? Delicate, human Lena? With her expensive clothes and fuck me heels? Well… The idea doesn’t sound unappealing.

A dark chuckle from Lena draws Kara out of her pondering. “You had the same reaction the first time I suggested it.”

“Do we do… you know… that stuff, _often_?” Kara whispers.

Lena licks her lips, “ _Daily._ ”

Kara gulps. Needing something to distract her, she picks up her plate. Shoveling food in her mouth again. This is just too much.

“Do you remember what the alien looked like that you fought?” Lena reaches into her bag and pulls out a tablet. The DEO emblem on the cover. Kara describes the alien and patiently waits and Lena navigates the tablet. She finishes her first plate of food and begins on a second plate while she searches.

“Did he kind of look like this?” Lena finally asks tilting the screen in Kara’s direction. There’s pictures of about ten different aliens all of the same species on the screen.

“Yeah! But a little bigger and he had a scar.”

“These are the current aliens from that planet on Earth. Whoever you fought, must not be on the planet anymore.” Lena puts the tablet back in her back and starts tapping the watch on her wrist. She scrapes the last bite of food off her plate. “I’m telling Alex we need to talk. I’ll take the day off.”  
“Are you sure? I can tell her myself.”

Lena sighs and looks at her. A slight exasperation to her features, “I’m not abandoning you in the future. We’ll hang out, and you can tell me what life is like for you right now.”

“Can you send me back.”

“I’m sure I can,” Lena begins to clean up their lunch. Letting Kara make a third plate for herself before putting everything away. “It’s past me that has to do it, however. That’s another strange rule of that planet’s type of time travel. The person can only go to a time they already exist in, and it’s up to the period of time that first used the gun to switch them back.”

“Do you think future me went to find you for help?”

“I know future you went to find me for help.” Lena chuckles. She picks up their drinks and moves them into the living room. Lena motions her over but moves to disappear down the hall. Kara takes this as a cue that she’s meant to move to the couch. Gone for only a moment, Lena reappears in yoga pants and a familiar looking sweat shirt. Both girls lean back against the couch. Lena smiles warmly at her, studying the face of Kara from the past. Kara realizes it’s one of her old sweat shirts Lena wears.

“Now,” Lena pats her leg, “tell me what our life’s like right now.”


	3. Everything Will be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out a little bit more about her life. In the long run, does she really need to learn as much as she wants to? Or should some things just be left as surprises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have some errors. Trying to get better at correcting errors as I go. Tried to make this a longer one as well.

Kara explains everything that’s happening in their life up to the point she had left. Watching Lena’s face for reactions. Trying to keep track of what makes her frown or smile. For the most part, Lena keeps a strong poker face. Showing only a little emotion at Kara’s explanation.

“When do we get together?” Kara finally asks. She can’t resist.

Lena smiles and takes Kara’s hand. The blonde had finished her plate of food and had been fiddling with her own fingers in her lap. The feel of Lena’s fingers around her own make her feel secure. When Lena gives them a little tug, Kara shifts closer. It wasn’t close enough for Lena, who takes it upon herself to bring them into the desired position. Throwing her legs across Kara’s lap, Lena shifts until she’s almost on top of her. Her arms wrap around Kara and pull her into a hug.

At first, the position is too intimate for Kara. She doesn’t _know _Lena like this. Sure, they’ve cuddled as friends, but this seems more intimate. Her face is tucked into Lena’s warm neck where she can smell her shampoo. It makes Kara’s head swim a little again, until Lena begins to stroke her hair. Her fingers digging into her scalp with a firm pressure. The change in Kara’s body happens without thought. She instantly relaxes into the embrace and closes her eyes.__

__“If I tell you,” Lena whispers, “it will ruin the surprise.”_ _

__“__ Don’t tell me.” Kara murmurs keeping her eyes closed.

Lena eventually tells Kara to grab the remote from the coffee table. Rearranging them again, Lena spreads the fuzzy blanket across the couch as she stretches along the back of the couch. When Kara passes the remote off, Lena instructs her to lay down. Lifting the blanket for Kara to join her. A little self-conscious, Kara shifts to lay down in front of Lena. Her back to Lena’s front.

Kara almost wants to tell her no. Unsure if this was the right way to handle the strange situation she is in. Would Lena in her time ever want to cuddle with her like this? This Lena touches her so casually, like she does it all the time.

“This is future Kara’s favorite nap time position.” Lena explains. Her arm wrapping around Kara holding her close.

“I’m not tired.” Kara protests. Despite her comment, the foreign position is forcing Kara to relax. Her body sinking into the couch and back against Lena. A pale arm reaches out to set an alarm on a phone before laying it down on the arm once more.

Lena brushes blonde hair out of Kara’s face. She looks so similar to her Kara, except this version was the bashful one that Lena hadn’t seen in a long time. It had been a lot of fun to tease this Kara. Grasping the edge of the blanket, Lena slowly pulls it up higher. Her hand gliding along Kara’s chest on its way up. Tension floods into Kara’s body again. Lena lets her fingertips dance down Kara’s hand as she settles in behind her. Kara stopped breathing for a moment.

Lena could to have _so much fun_ teasing this Kara.

Deciding that is enough teasing after a stressful morning, Lena relaxes against the girl who is not yet her wife. The brunette nuzzles into blonde hair and sighs. No matter what, Kara always smells like Kara. Sunshine and the wind from the skies. Kara relaxes once Lena stops moving. The longer she lays there, the more comfortable the position comes. Until eventually, both women fall into a restful sleep.

* * *

 

An alarm stirs Kara out of sleep. She snuggles deeper into her pillow. Groaning when she feels her pillow move. At least the alarm shuts off.

“Alex will be here soon,” Lena reminds her, her voice far closer than she expected. Rumbling around her. It sounds like Lena’s mouth is both above and below her. Kara’s eyes snap open, gasping when realizes she is laying on top of Lena. Her soft pillow is… is... Kara sits up quickly. Color rushing to her cheeks. Ready to apologize to Lena, who sleepily smiles up at her.

Arching her back, Lena stretches out the kinks in her back. Pushing Kara’s former pillow out. Her mouth goes dry. Lena wasn’t wearing a bra.

When had that happened?

Lena raises a brow at her as she fall back into the couch, “Do you want to help me cook dinner?”

“Sure!” Kara smiles too cheerfully and nearly dives off the couch. “I’m going to go… wash my hands.”

“Okay!”

Lena smiles after her when Kara darts off. Eventually, she gets up and moves around the kitchen. Stopping to pick up her bra from the back of the couch and where she had tossed it earlier during their nap. It only takes a moment to throw it in the hamper. She had set the chicken in the fridge to marinate last night. Lena uncovers it and slides it into the oven. Putting a pan of water on to boil, Lena busies herself pulling out rice and the fixings for a salad.

Kara stands hesitantly in the door way a moment before speaking, “What can I help with?”

“Chopping up vegetables for a salad?” Lena suggests.

Kara, expectantly, wrinkles her face at all the veggies. They work in companionable silence for a while. Until Lena picks up her phone and puts music on. It comes on in speakers around the apartment. Lemon by N.E.R.D. and Rihanna pumps out of speakers around the kitchen and living areas of the apartment. Kara bursts out laughing.

Lena smirks and moves closer to Kara, “Do you have this song in your time yet?”

“Just came out, actually,” Kara just grins at her. The last time her and Lena had been driving to CatCo, it had come on the radio.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums, “I remember our first night out when this song came on.”

“Really?” Kara’s surprised. What about this song made it so memorable for Lena.

Lena shimmies her shoulders and pulls on Kara’s arm, “Dance with me.”

“I’m not a very good dancer,” Kara lets Lena pull her away from the vegetables, but she really doesn’t dance much. Not in front of other people at least.

Lena doesn’t have any reservations of the sort. Taunting Kara and pulling her arms up. Moving her hips slowly until Kara caves and starts moving as well. As the song plays, Lena starts tugging Kara around the kitchen floor encouraging her to join her. Kara’s just getting into when Lena turns and starts doing a subtle, but very real, twerk in Kara’s direction. It short circuits every part of Kara’s brain.

Lena in turn doubles over laughing, “That’s the same face you made last time too!”

“I- uh- what?” Kara actually shakes her head to clear it.

“The first time we dance to this song, I shook my butt at you and you lost it!” Lena’s eyes twinkle with mirth. Enjoying surprising Kara.

“You –uh- you twerked?” It sounds like a question.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Lena smirks as the song ends, “just having a little fun.”

Kara’s about to respond until she hears a knock at the door. Using her x-ray vision, she spies Alex on the other side. Suddenly excited to see the future version of her sister, she moves way to quickly over to the door. Ripping it open to smile at her sister.

“Alex!” Kara gasps surprised.

Alex’s hair is dark brown and a lot curlier than Kara’s ever seen it. She’s changed out of DEO attire into a hoodie and jeans. Just looking at her, Kara knows Alex is still her home no matter the time or the planet. She throws her arms around her sister in a fierce hug.

“Lena?!” Alex calls with confusion in her tone.

Kara hears Lena chuckle, “Come in and we’ll explain. This will need to go in your report.”

Twenty minutes later, Alex has filed an official report on the incident. Sending it off to the office from her tablet. Dinner is ready, and Lena’s already plated it up for everyone. They’re all sitting on the couch in the living room. Alex and Lena on the ends, with Kara in the middle.

“I can’t believe you accidentally got yourself hit by a time traveling gun. We outlawed those from the planet three years ago.” Alex shakes her head digging into her food.

Kara barely swallows her bite of food before speaking, “Should have been five years ago.”

Lena chuckles and nudges her with her foot. Kara smiles over at her. Lena gives her a warning scowl that’s clearly not real.

“So,” Alex interrupts the two, “you’re seriously not with Lena in your time yet?”

Kara gives her attention back to her sister, “No.. I uhhh,” she glances a Lena for only a moment, “I never imagined it would work out.”

Alex just hums as her answer again. She’s asked Kara that question a few times this evening. Every time it’s a soft hum which Lena pointedly ignores.

“Pack me up some food to take home?” Alex finishes up her plate and stands suddenly.

Lena sets her plate down and gets up as well, “Yeah, just a second.”

“You’re leaving?!” Kara protests. “I didn’t even to get to ask you about your life yet!”

Alex smiles softly at her, “I don’t want you ruin it for me when you get back.”

Kara hesitates, huffing and fidgeting until she can’t hold back any longer, “But you need it!”

“I know it seems bad now. It all gets better though, I promise.” Alex holds her arms open. Kara sets her plate down and tucks herself into Alex. Wrapping her arms around her tightly. Her sister’s fingers start stroking her hair.

“Really,” Alex promises her in a soft whisper, “you’ve seen the pictures, right?”

Kara nods into her sisters embrace.

“We’re happy Kara, it all works out. Don’t stress.”

Alex leaves after Lena hands her three Tupperware constrainers of food. Telling her one’s for Alex’s lunch tomorrow too. The two women even hug before Alex walks out the door. The whole interaction warms Kara’s heart.

“You okay?” Lena steps closer to her. Tucking hair behind Kara’s ear.

“Yeah,” Kara looks around the apartment. Trying to memorize everything she can.

“This will be your life eventually, I promise.” Lena reassures her.

Kara shrugs, “It just doesn’t seem real.”

“Come on,” Lena tugs her hand once more. As obedient as a puppy, Kara follows her. They walk down the hall into the bedroom.

“Do you know where pajamas are?” Lena pauses to turn and look at her. Kara shakes her head no. In response, the green-eyed woman leads them into the monstrosity of a closet again. Quickly opening drawers, Lena pulls a set of pajamas.

“Here, change into these.”

Despite the fact Kara knows they’re technically married, she’s still self-conscious about changing in front of the woman who is still only her best friend in her time. When Lena turns around, Kara quickly goes to the bathroom, changes clothes, and comes back before Lena has finished pulling out a second pair. She’s in sweats and a t-shirt now. When Lena turns to look at her, she laughs a deep belly laugh.

“Go lay down!” Lena shakes her head in exasperation of Kara's shyness. Pointing towards the bedroom. Kara follows her instructions. It’s a bit awkward for Kara who can hear Lena changing in the closet. Knowing exactly what she’s doing. She closes her eyes to calm herself. Keeping them closed even when she hears Lena walk into the room.

“Want to see a surprise?” Kara finally opens her eyes at the question. Sitting up to gaze at the other woman. Lena has changed into silk pajamas. A long sleeve top that’s not buttoned all the way up like it should be. With silk shorts that brush along smooth, creamy thighs.

“Yeah,” she murmurs her agreement.

Lena goes to the bedside table and grabs a remote that’s there. She climbs onto the bed and Kara scoots over just enough for Lena to join her in the center. Without speaking, Lena lies down and pats the bed beside her for Kara to relax again. When they both settle, they stare into each other’s eyes. Kara drinks in the site of Lena like this. In bed with her, comfortable and relaxed. A soft smile on her features.

“You’re my home,” Lena tells her, “and I want to show you how I gave part of yours back.”

There’s a soft click when Lena presses a button on the remote. Light spills across the ceiling. Kara doesn’t look up immediately, more entranced by Lena’s eyes. It’s not until she finally registers something about the colors from her peripheral that she turns and gasps. Her eyes trying to consume every detail of the sight before her.

“It’s the sky. From Krypton.” Her voice is choked when she tries to speak. Tears pooling in her eyes as she takes in the beauty of the hologram before her. She knows it’s not real, and yet, right above her is the view of her home. The stars she lost so long ago. You can even see Earth’s sun off in the distance.

“You tell me about it eventually.”

Kara stares at her. Tears spilling over her eyes. Lena’s soft thumb comes up to brush them away. Leaning on a pale arm, Lena angles herself so she’s looking down at the blonde. It’s not the first time Kara’s had the thought, but it’s the first time she knows she could act on it.

I want to kiss her.

“Please don’t.” Kara can hear the pain in Lena's voice, so she doesn’t. Waiting for Lena to continue instead, “It meant so much to me when you finally did. You can’t kiss me and still have our first time with the me from the past.”

“I won’t,” Kara promises.

Lena and Kara don’t talk anymore after that. Kara’s thoughts swirling with everything she’s learned. Lena’s thoughts swirling from everything that had been. The artificial night sky bringing serenity to both women until they eventually fall into a slumber alongside each other.


	4. Time Travel's a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a short chapter, but I have another one coming soon. I also plan to do another short series about what happened with Past Lena and Future Kara. Which will explain what occurs in this chapter.

The next morning, Kara wakes up for the first time knowing when and where she is. Even though it’s all wrong, she remembers. Rolling over, she comes face to face with Lena. Still peacefully sleeping, Kara studies everything about Lena’s face. Her pale features, dark brows, and soft pink lips. When Lena moves onto her back, Kara can see a warm red mark from sleep on her cheek.

 

“Stop staring at me.” Lena’s voice is gravely.

 

Kara’s lips pull into a grin. Green eyes glance over at her through partially shut eyelids. When Lena spies Kara staring, she grabs one of the spare bed pillows and thumps her with it. A tan limb easily blocks it from smacking Kara in the face. A soft giggle drifts through the air, Lena’s morning playfulness delights Kara.

 

“Are you going into work today?”

 

Lena’s rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, but Kara can almost feel an eye roll happening. “I told you I’m staying with you while you’re in the future.”

 

“I was just wondering cause-” Kara’s cut off by a loud growl from her own stomach.

 

Lena chuckles and throws the covers off. Sitting up in bed, Lena tugs her shirt down from where it has ridden up during sleep. “I’ll have breakfast delivered.”

 

“Breakfast delivered?” Kara asks sitting up excitedly in bed. Eyes wide as she hurriedly slips her glasses on.

 

“Yes, I know what to get. Don’t worry.” Lena already has the app pulled up to have breakfast delivered on her phone as she walks into the bathroom.

 

It only takes twenty minutes for the food to be delivered despite the enormity of the order. The delivery guy greets them by name as he unloads everything into Kara’s arm. Lena slips him an extra cash tip while Kara spreads everything out. Breakfast is quiet while the two women stare at each other. Both trying to figure out the best way to handle the current situation.

 

Kara decides to ask the question pestering her mind since yesterday. She round about tried to ask yesterday, but hadn’t gotten a solid yes, no, or explanation. Finally, she just blurts it out.

 

“Are you pregnant?”

 

Lena’s reaction is a wide grin that crinkles her eyes. Soon, she’s doubled over laughing with a flushed face and tears. Gasping for breath, Lena calms herself to answer the poor blonde’s question. A smirk still pulls at her lips.

 

“I am.”

 

“Why’d you laugh like that?” Kara’s brows are pulled together confused by the response.

 

 _“Oh,”_ Lena sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “It’s just funny because you’re the one who insisted we have the baby ‘the natural way’.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Well, I was fine adopting. Since we both are. But when Alex mentioned the old Daxamite technology, that was the only way you wanted us to have our first kid. Hounded me for _months_ until I agreed.” There’s a fondness to Lena’s features that suggests she really didn’t mind. 

 

Kara can’t believe she’s the one who pushed this so hard. What made future her want this so badly?

“Is it safe for you to be carrying a Kryptonian child?”

 

Lena nods and swallows her breakfast before speaking, “The technology’s actually been used numerous times to help inter-species couples reproduce. This will be the first time it’s used with Kryptonian genes, but I’ve certainly seen stranger pairings. So far the only side effect is a Kryptonian appetite some days.”

 

Lena knows there’s something bothering Kara about the baby still. Instead of pushing, she gets up and starts tidying up the kitchen. Not wanting Past Kara to dwell too much on a topic that brings her nothing but happiness in the future, Lena decides to tease her a little bit. Grabbing a rag and wetting it in the sink, Lena begins to wipe down the counter. Waiting until she’s directly across from Kara and leaning over to draw her attention.

“So… is there anything _else_ in the future you want to try?”

 

Lena knows when Kara glances over at her. She can feel it. After Lena had learned her superhero identity, she had been apprehensive that the heat from Kara’s gaze my actually burn her someday. Not that Kara would ever hurt her that way. Today, she can feel the intensity of Kara’s gaze. Knows exactly where Kara’s eyes are drawn to.

 

“Huh?”

 

Kara’s distracted. Exactly how Lena wants her to be.

 

“Do you want to try any new games, food, or anything?” Lena suggests.

 

Kara finally draws her eyes away from Lena’s chest, “Did you say food and games?”

 

Lena chuckles, “Yeah, there’s a new fusion place around the street we could try. Plus, some new games.”

 

Lena nods over to the wall. There’s a display case for a wide variety of games. When Kara and Lena moved in together, Lena went crazy buying games for game night. The first game night they’d hosted together in their new place had driven Lena’s perfectionism to new levels.

 

“Can we order food and play games while we wait?” Kara grins at her. Eyeing the games from across the room.

 

Lena pulls up an app on her phone again, “Let’s pick what we want for lunch.”

 

* * *

Hours later, Kara and Lena are in an intense video game competition. What had started as a friendly competition had quickly progressed. Kara has superior reflexes, but Lena still somehow manages to best her in the game over and over.

 

“You have to be cheating!” Kara protests as she loses again.

 

Lena playfully sticks her tongue out at her, “Such a sore looser no matter what time you’re from.”

 

Kara only scoffs which prompts Lena to attack. Dropping her controller, she straddles Kara quickly. Knowing the Kryptonian would never throw her off or risk hurting her. Lena traps Kara beneath her and begins tickling her. Shrieks of complaint tear out of Kara’s throat as she struggles not to thrash to wildly.

 

“Lena!” Kara protests.

 

Lena has no mercy. Gasping, laughing, and taunting Kara. Only stopping when Kara pins her arms behind her back. Leaning into her face.

 

“Lena,” Kara pants heavily from her fits of laughter, “please stop.”

 

Lena stares at her. Tracing her features with her eyes. It’s clear Lena is no longer seeing Kara as the version from the past. Hunger is raw in her eyes. Hunger that has absolutely nothing to do with food.

 

“Lena,” Kara whispers.

 

“Kara,” Lena closes her eyes and leans her head against Kara, “we’ll be so happy together.”

 

Lena pulls her hand out of Kara’s grasp and strokes her cheek. Tangling fingers in blonde hair and trailing a finger down to Kara’s collar bone. Lighting the woman on fire where ever she touches. Leaning far too close to each other, both women are overly aware of each other.

 

Kara tips Lena’s chin to look at her, “Do you promise?”

 

Lena nods in affirmation and struggles to pull herself together. She hasn’t practiced restraint with Kara in a long time. It’s about time she does her fair share. Breaking eye contact to rest her head in Kara’s shoulder, Lena breaths deeply. Trying to calm herself.

 

“What do we do together?” Kara asks. It sounds casual, but Lena knows it isn’t as casual as it sounds.

 

“Everything.”

 

Kara moans and wraps Lena’s dark locks into her fist. Tilting her head back to look at her. Taking control of a situation she hasn’t had control over since she woke up.

 

Lena’s hands begin to roam, in a manner more soothing than heated, “Please,” the request sounds desperate, “go back and make sure both of us end up this happy again.”

 

Only able to nod, Kara pulls Lena into a fierce hug. Burying her face into soft, fragrant skin. The warmth of their bodies calming each other.

 

“I will, I promise.” Kara reassures her.

 

Time stands still for a while, or seemingly so. Kara and Lena allow the moment to pass by, enjoying each other’s company. Lena enjoys the time with a Kara she didn’t feel she got to fully appreciate at the time. Kara seeks refuge in a Lena that will come to satisfy her every desire. They play games, eat, and relish in each other’s company.

 

When they’ve settled into a movie on the couch, dinner long since consumed, they finally relax together. A moment that is a long time coming, the two women waste no time worrying about what was or what could be until they have to face the facts.

 

“What happens when I go back?” Kara questions.

 

Lena shrugs, “Everything will basically be the same, except what your future self has let slip.”

 

“I’m going to miss you.” The promise rings true in Kara’s declaration. She will miss Lena. The only issue is, Lena doesn’t agree.

 

“You don’t have to miss me,” Lena swears. Taking over the situation, Lena straddles Kara. Starring deeply into her eyes.

 

“I still have to start all over.” Kara reminds her.

 

Lena smiles, “I’ll always be ready for you.”

 

Kara leans closer to the brunette. Stopping just short of plump limps. Struggling to reign herself in, Kara runs the pad of her thumb over soft lips.

 

“It feels like a dream.”

 

“When you wake up next,” Lena nearly has tears in her eyes, “please remember this dream.”

 

“It’s not a dream, right?” Kara seeks reassurance.

 

Lena shakes her head, “It’s all real. I promise.”

 

Kara pulls Lena in tighter. Seeking sanctuary in the embrace. “This is my happily ever after.”

 

“I can’t wait to see it come true.” Lena promises. Clutching Kara just as tightly as Kara embraces her.

 

* * *

It’s not until there is a blinding light and pain that Kara notices a difference. She lets out a sharp gasp at the sensation, but controls her response. Falling back onto the couch separating herself from Lena, an exhaustion settles over Kara the likes of which she’s never experienced before. Her senses are overwhelmingly flooded in a way that makes her struggle to concentrate. Blinking into realization, Lena clutches at her bicep.

 

“Kara?” she questions.  

 

“What happened?” Kara has a slight headache that feels like it could build into a full fledge migraine again.

 

“I’m not sure….” Lena hesitates, “do you know what time you’re in?”

 

It’s the question that makes Kara hesitates. She glances at her surroundings. Familiar, yet different. Surroundings far too pristine to be from the future now. A lack of clutter and sense of life is lacking from their surroundings. Kara begins to tremble at the realization.

 

“Kara?” Lena’s tone suggests she knows what just happened. That the time line has corrected itself.

 

“What year is it?” Kara asks.

 

“Oh, Kara!” Lena squeals. Throwing her arms around her best friend’s neck. Reveling in the embrace of her companion that is far more than a companion.


	5. In the Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter wrapping up this part of the story. I apologize for the how show the chapters have ended up being. There will be more to this story eventually! Until then, enjoy!

Kara blinks and grabs her head, there’s a deafening ringing in her ear now. A groan rips past Kara’s lips. If this is what time travel feels like, Kara hopes she never has to do it again. Blinking her eyes, Kara wills her vision to focus. The first thing that comes into focus are two emerald colored eyes. She becomes aware of soft hands stroking her face.

“Kara? Are you alright? Can you say anything?” Lena’s tone is laced with concern.

Kara struggles to sit up, and Lena moves to support her. Coming in as close of contact as the future Lena would. When her vision rights itself, the first thing Kara checks is Lena’s ring finger. Void of jewelry, Kara exhales a sigh of relief. “You brought me back to the past?”

Kara’s throat feels scratchy when she forces the words out.

Suddenly, Lena engulfs her in a hug. “It’s really you.” The brunette whispers into Kara’s hair.

Leaning into the hug, Kara relaxes and collects herself. Pulling apart just enough to stare into Lena’s eyes, Kara’s reassured she’s been returned to her time. These eyes don’t stare back at her in the same knowing fashion future Lena’s did.

“How?”

“Future you went and tracked down the alien and his gun. After a few small adjustments, we were able to switch you guys back.”

A familiar looking gun is lying harmlessly on the couch beside Lena. Kara has a hard time looking Lena in the eye to ask her next question. “And how was it, when future me was here?”

The blush that graces Lena’s cheeks suggest that Lena might have learned a thing or two about their future as well. Kara grins in sympathetic understanding.

Lena coughs low in her throat to clear it, “She was very-” cough, “affectionate.”

Kara’s face is one similar to a deer in the head lights. Eyes wide, mouth open, and shoulders tense. She could only imagine the embarrassment future Kara had caused her.

“And future Lena? Did you meet her?”

Kara’s blush is worse than Lena’s. Her mind flashing back to all the discoveries she had made. Lena’s teasing flirtation plays like a movie in her head. It’s suddenly impossible to look at her friend anymore. Lena sighs in understanding. No doubt relating to her own experience with future Kara.

“She was nice.” Kara simply answers.

This earns a wick grin from Lena. “Oh- nice, was she?”

Impossibly, Kara feels her blush worsen. Heat flaming just beneath the surface of her skin. Would her and Lena really be like their future selves someday?

“Future Kara was nice too,” Lena promises softly.

Avoiding eye contact but clutching desperately to Kara’s hand. It takes Kara a moment, but she finally understands that Lena is feeling what she’s been feeling. This experience rocked both of their worlds. It has changed everything. Their friendship is no longer just that, they know too much now. Yet, despite how wonderful their future seems to become, they’re not quite ready for it.

“We can take our time getting there,” Kara promises.

Lena’s smile is tight and her eyes watery, “It sounds too good to be true.”

Moving purely on instinct, Kara gently runs her fingers along Lena’s jaw. “I saw it. I lived it. Lena- it’s real. I promise.” Lena barely blinks back the tears that threaten to slide down her cheeks. The promise of a future she has not yet lived seems to fragile to hold onto. No matter the proof that starred them both in the face.


End file.
